lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Werebereus/Mheetu
All Quotes©Werebereus Mheetu is the main character in the stories "Scar's reign" and "End of Tyranny" Appearance Mheetu has a flowing black mane like Scar(albeit thicker and not as scruffy) and lime green eyes with slit pupils; A trait he inherited from Ahadi. His fur is bright cream with a strong tint of red and his features are overall outlander. He is lanky, but not as much as Scar or any of the outlanders and over his right eye are three vertical scars. Personality As a cub Mheetu is just like any other cub; Mischievous and intolerant of boredom. But as he begins to adapt to the harsh environment he becomes manipulative, calm but impulsive, cold, uncaring, but this is just a front to deal with the famine and violence as well as cause his father Scar to become paranoid, self-conscious and eventually screw up. He has softs spots for certain characters, namely Tama and his cousin Hala. Backstory As a young cub, Mheetu was born a runt and thus deemed useless by Scar for his master plan as well as Kula for being a girl. He grows up mainly in Sarafina's care, away from Scar, but upon seeing Simba and Mufasa interect as father son, hearing Sarafina tell his half-siblings Tojo and Nala about their father the 'magnificent Janja'. One night he confronts Scar alone, and after actually looking Mheetu over for once, Scar notes the cub is and would be in better shape than himself and thus useful. He takes the cub and introduces him to Shenzi's Hyena army, calling the cub their 'insurance' after Scar grows old and dies. He leaves his son in there care and it is here Mheetu meets Dhalila and Haki, two Hyena cubs he befriends. When Scar kills Mufasa, Mheetu is reintroduced to the pride along with his friends. In Scar's Reign Cub Young Adult In ''End of Tyranny Adult Quotes {{ {{ {{ {{ {{ Tropes *'Names to Run Away from really Fast': The Loyal Hyenas to Mheetu. Then again he IS Scar's son and in much better condition. Then of course there's his army of rebel hyenas that everyone else gossips about. *'UtopiaJustifiesTheMeans': The reason Mheetu is willing to risk the life of every lioness, his friends, family and allies is so he become king and, I quote 'Fix what Scar has broken'. *'Dark is not Evil':Mheetu piercing green eyes, shimmering black claws and a coal black mane to match, but the same cannot be said about his heart or intentions. *'Hey! It's that voice!': DC Douglas voices Mheetu and uses almost the exact same voice he uses for Wesker. *'Jerk With a Heart of Gold': Mheetu. Having Zira smack his sister unconscious was for the greater good it seems. *'UnfortunateImplications':Scar hates Sarafina. Sarafina hates Scar. So how exactly did Mheetu come to be...? *'Large Ham' *'Lightning bruiser': Mheetu single handedly takes on multiple rebel Hyenas before Dhalila steps in. Averted slightly when he almost loses to Chumvi when they(FINALLY)fight. *'Shout out': Lots of 'em from Mheetu. *'Future Badass': Mheetu was pretty wimpy as a kid but GainsAFewLevelsInBadass as an adult. *'Big Bad Duumvirate': Zira and Mheetu work together for a while(until we find out he's just using her and is not really evil) *'Glowing Eyes of Doom': Especially in the dark. *'Shiny Midnight Black': Mheetu and Scar's manes *'ItsAllMyFault':After Sarafina dies in the skirmish again the Rebel Hyenas, Mheetu begins to Blame himself for going to the Elephant Graveyards and irritating to Rebels to begin with, leading to their attack... *'NeverMyFault':...Till he grows up and convinces himself if Scar had never brought the Hyenas so close to their home in the first place, it would've never happened. *'Tranquil Fury':In most cases anyway. *'YoungestChildWins':Mheetu lives throught the Rebel attack, Disposes of those who would continue Scar's tyrannic reign, wins the Loyalty of the Pride, The Loyalty of the Hyenas, Tama as a mate, his sister as an ally, his Rival as an ally, survives Scar's reign in general, Is rewarded a section of land by Simba along with his brother, sister, and cousin, Becomes high King of this land, and has a daughter to fill his shoes when he dies. Wow. *'ThickerThanWater':Most of his conflicts are with his blood-family or law family. *'TheCharmer' *'DeadPanSnarker' *'TheEvilPrince':At First anyway. *'TallDarkAndSnarky':He's actually a runt, but you get the point. *'EvilBrit':Actually his accent is pretty unclear... *'RoyalBlood':Just cause his father is a douche doesn't make this anyless true. *'GoodScarsEvil Scars':Good Scar's. *'A Handful for An Eye': Mheetu scratches Chumvi across the face, then procceeds to throw Dust into his eyes AND the wound. *'MightyRoar':Mheetu as he battles Chumvi and when Dhalila dies. He roars no where else in the film. *'PapaWolf':Do NOT screw around with Nuka, even if he isn't Mheetu's real son. *'AwesomenessByAnalysis' *'RebelPrince':After much convincing, Mheetu eventually becomes one. Even When Scar asks he take the throne he straight out denies. *'SmugSnake':And how. *'ManipulativeBastard' *'BigBrotherInstinct':Towards Affinity, Nuka(fatherly actually), and Tama on some occasions. *'BadassAdorable':Mheetu switches between these two regularly. Especially in the scene with him and Tojo. *'RageAgainstTheReflection': When Mheetu sees Ahadi, he smashes the reflection with his paw. *'BigBrotherMentor':He teaches Nuka to be determined and persistant(a lesson that ultimately leads to his death). *'YoureNotMyFather':Said to Scar when he's offered the Throne *'PromotiontoParent':With Nuka *'IfIWantedYouDead': Kula kinda one ups him though *'FascinatingEyebrow' *'Gloryseeker' *'BringIt':"Come on!Is that it, Chumvi? Is that the best you've got!?!" *'FakeDefector':When Mheetu teams up with Zira *'HeroicSociopath':At first. *'NobleDemon' *'Pride' *'TheDragon':Mheetu becomes Zira's dragon for a while... *'DragonWithAnAgenda':...though his reasons for doing so are different *'HeelFaceTurn':He deceives Scar in favor of the remaining rebels, Kula in favor of Zira, The crown in favor of the reality of the situation, and Zira in favor of the hyenas. *'IntellectEqualsIsolation' *'HellishPupils':Gracefully given to him by Ahadi *'CreepyChild':Or at least Chumvi and Kula think so *'NoSenseOfPersonalSpace' *'EvilIsDeathlyCold':Mheetu's gaze is often described as cold by Haki and once by Tama *'SincerityMode':Unlike Scar, who calls the hyenas friends just to justify them working for him, he's actually their boss. Mheetu on the other hand, has known Dhalila and Haki from the very beginning, and wants to work with for BOTH theirs gains as a equal. *'LukeIAmYourFather':"Mheetu, I am your king and father and I demand you take the crown!" *'UsedToBeASweetKid' *'DarkAndTroubledPast' *'MeaningfulName': Mee too. *'SiblingTeam':Kula and Mheetu eventually team up and work together. *'Daddy'sLittleVillain':At first. *'EvilLaugh' *'OmniousWalk':Towards a downed Kula. *'DynamicCharacter': Mheetu starts off innocent and happy, then morphs into a demon with his father's murder in mind and his own rise to the throne, but ends knowing he is his father's son and that power pales in comparrison to his friends, family, and daughter. *'ScarsAreForever':Kubu simply grazes Mheetu, but since Mheetu was a cub, a runt at that he doesn't even grow out of the resulting Scar's as an adult *'ItsPersonal': Mheetu's kidnapping of Kula and conflicts with Scar and Chumvi. *'BecauseYouCanCope':Mheetu becomes the forgotten brother in Type 2, *'TheChessMaster' *'TheStarscream': At first. *'MovingTheGoalPost' *'TheUnfavorite':Scar dislikes Mheetu because if his likeness to Ahadi, even moreso than Nuka. * * * * * * * * * * * Pictures Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Deleted Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists